Light Novel Volume 14
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 14 ''(はたらく魔王さま！14) ''is th 14th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary The first part includes Emilia's first months in Japan and how she ended up getting the apartment in Eifukucho. Furthermore, Emi and Chiho's relationship deepens as they visit a Sushi-go-round. Kisaki wages a fierce fight with a childhood friend at the MgRonald's manager conference. Maou gets a new phone and Ashiya admires his new pressure cooker, which he won at a lottery draw. Chapters Chapter 1: The Hero and High Schooler Become Friends After realizing that Sasaki Chiho did not get her memories erased, Emi, Emerada, Alberto and Chiho go to a Sushi-go-round to eat. It is found out the Emerada has a massive appetite. Chapter 2: The Devil Looks Back on The Frugal Life The Demon General now house-husband Ashiya is overjoyed with the new addition to the kitchen, a pressure cooker. It invoked memories to the more frugal lifestyle he and Maou had led when they first came to Japan. (Well, they're still frugal) Afterwhich, he brought out some "economical" gourmet for the rest to sample and Alas=Ramus launched a very innocent sentence of "Lucifer needs to help as well." which, of course, brought everyone to laughter. Chapter 3: The Devil Snags a New Phone With The Hero's Money This occurred after Maou rescued Emi back from Ente Isla. Maou's original mobile phone got damaged so he went out with Emi and Alas=Ramus to bring the phone for repairs. It was originally supposed to be a nice "family outing" but he had to bring Acies=Ara around and she kept messing around. Acies's pranks, Maou's lack of control over her and Emi's concerns for him made her unable to fully quarrel with him as per usual. Emi put in all her effort to spare a thought for Maou. So when Maou was unable to get his phone repaired and was troubled by the fact that he must buy a new one, Emi suggested that she pay for his phone and also helped him with some of the problems he had handling his new phone. Chapter 4: The Hero is Amazed By The General's Vast Powers Strength Big trouble...Ashiya disappears. And because of that, no one noticed that Maou's pants had a huge hole and he wore such a thing to work! Kisaki and Chiho were very awkward about it and even Emi and Suzuno noticed it. When Maou found out that he was walking around with his underwear exposed, he started freaking out. Urushihara, as usual, could not care less. Afterwards, Chiho tried to reassure Maou that it was not a huge issue and the two of them went out to buy another pair of pants. In the end, they found out that Ashiya left the household to participate in a clinical trial for some money. He returned home and displayed his powers as a house husband and deftly mended the hole. Turns out that hole appeared when Maou changed back to his demon form. On a side note, Urushihara is really favored by Alas=Ramus and she refused to get off his back. Emi and Suzuno then accompanied Chiho home. On the way, they discussed about the skills needed to be a proper bride. Seemingly, Suzuno and Chiho met the minimum requirements. As for Emi, she needs to work harder. Chapter 5: The Devil Learns About His Boss's Past Chapter 6: A Few Days ago: The Hero is (About to be) a Part-Timer This chapter talks about the first person Emilia met in the foreign world known as Japan. That person was a woman known as Yusa Keiko. The Hero disappeared in front of her using invisibility magic and scared her. After which, Emilia used Idea link to converse with her and from her memories, learnt a lot of things about Japan. After which, Emilia caused Keiko to fall unconscious and erased her memories. This incident resulted in the case of "Losing consciousness in a haunted house". After which, Emilia appeared in front of Keiko with the identity of Yusa Emi, and rented the apartment with a low rental fee. Gallery Hataraku Maou Sama Volume 14 Cover.jpg|link= HMOV14 007.jpg HMOV14 008.jpg HMOV14 006.jpg HMOV14 004.jpg V14p009.jpg HMOV14 011.jpg HMOV14 041.jpg HMOV14 061.jpg HMOV14 069.jpg HMOV14 079.jpg HMOV14 093.jpg HMOV14 107.jpg HMOV14 159.jpg HMOV14 227.jpg HMOV14 250.jpg HMOV14 001.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Needs Help Category:Light Novel